The Style in Which Who Plays?
by Genesis-Echo
Summary: What if Kuroko Tetsuya had a cousin? and What if that cousin looked like Kuroko but didn't really act like him. and well you know Kuroko if the topic doesn't come up he doesn't talk about it. So lad di da, no one knows about this cousin but the Kuroko family.
1. PrologueIntro

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. I respect that and please keep in mind that I am not Fujimaki Tadatoshi so when I write his characters they will not come out the same.

I do own Takashi Kuroko, he is my OC, but I do not have a concrete image for him, so he is growing and becoming more realistic with time (as realistic as manga characters can get).

Now for this I will have several different short stories set up as chapters, they will have my different ideas and scenarios with Takashi and characters.

This first chapter is just a small introductory to Takashi, some facts that won't change throughout my story ideas of him.

Takashi Kuroko  
Nickname: 'Taka'  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'6" – 5'7"  
Weight: 128 – 130 lbs  
Blood Type: AB  
Birthday: August 14th

Takashi and Tetsuya (Kuroko) are close cousins, and well might as well be brothers. They basically grew up together as children up until about middle school when they went to separate schools. Takashi's father travels and his mother is currently deceased. So Takashi lives with Tetsuya (in most stories) or in his dorm at school (in other stories). He is slightly taller than Tetsuya, a bit more athletic/muscular, and more emotional. As you can expect Tetsuya wasn't really the type of kid to cry out or throw a tantrum, laugh, or smile. Takashi is that type, except when he is sleepy/tired, than his 'Tetsuya traits' appear. Like Tetsuya he tends to have no presence and is easily over looked, but he's also surprisingly popular in his school (mostly with just various sports team). He doesn't really belong to just one sports team, but he favors soccer/futbol and basketball (he's an average basketball player, think Shinji Koganei). He could basically be considered Tetsuya's twin appearance wise (which I have various ideas about :3), the frost blue hair and matching blue eyes, he's the spitting image of Tetsuya (though he's a year older). Maybe he will even know a few basketball techniques Tetsuya has (maybe…).

I might be slow on a story update, its hard when Kuroko no Basket has so many characters and I have to kind of flow them in without it being confusing to myself (and possibly you, the reader). But I hope you enjoy even this tid bit I gave you on my OC.

I kind of find it funny, just how the characters would react to a Kuroko showing emotions left and right that they don't get to see. Or Takashi and Tetsuya having an argument, and while people can see Tetsuya isn't outwardly affected Takashi knows that he is. *shrug* I don't know I just have so many ideas

*floats away to the beauty of the imagination* Shall we meet again~!


	2. Kuroko's off day part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. I respect that and please keep in mind that I am not Fujimaki Tadatoshi so when I write his characters they will not come out the same.

I do own Takashi Kuroko, he is my OC, but I do not have a concrete image for him, so he is growing and becoming more realistic with time (as realistic as manga characters can get).

* * *

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon and finally a day off from basketball practice. Taiga Kagami decided that he would go grocery shopping as well as buy other essentials, maybe even some new basketball gear. He decided to go out and eat lunch first, at his favorite fast food restaurant, reminding him of his time in America.

As he ordered he could've sworn he saw his classmate and teammate Tetsuya Kuroko. That kid had a tendency to appear out of nowhere, but it hadn't happened in a long while. As Kagami sat down with his tray that had a mountain of burgers he expect Kuroko to appear across his seat, but he hadn't. So Kagami ate while he thought about basketball. He lived for the sport, and if it were possible he would play if twenty-four seven.

He could feel the incredulous stared from the people around him; it was as if they hadn't ever seen a guy eat fifteen burgers at once. At least the workers here had gotten used to Kagami and his large orders that they didn't question it.

Kagami started off, leaving the restaurant, feeling filled and refreshed, and ready to play some basketball. He had to remind himself that he was going to do some shopping so his food stock at home was refilled.

Once again he thought he spotted Kuroko's blue head, causing him to be a bit paranoid. He knew that Kuroko hadn't lived anywhere nearby, or at least he had guessed that he hadn't. It was hard when the small guy was so quiet and ghost-like.

After grocery shopping, and dropping his groceries off at his house, Kagami set off again. This time intending to get some new basketball shoes, he really needed some now that his current ones were so worn down and falling apart. Maybe he would even buy some more t-shirts and shorts, and stop by a park to play some basketball.

At the sports store he was sure he had seen Kuroko. The blue hair was unmistakable, and Kagami started to grow suspicious. Kagami quickly did his best to track him down in the store. Soon enough, turning a sharp corner on a aisle Kagami suddenly ran into someone.

"Sorry," He grumbled, looking down at the boy he was searching for. He was sprawled on the floor, his sports bag cushioning his fall. Kagami grinned, pleased that he hadn't been seeing things, "Kuroko, you are here."

The blue haired boy stared at him with a sharp blue eyed glare, causing Kagami to wonder if he was imagining things.

"You should watch where you're going," He growled, pushing himself up to his feet. He picked up his bag, clicking his tongue as he stared up at Kagami.

"Uh…Kuroko is everything alright?" Kagami asked warily, usually when Kuroko was irritated it was hard to tell by his usual indifferent stare.

"I'm fine…" Suspiciously, he his cell phone chirped at him, pulling his attention away, "Hello…" He answered in a lazy reply, turning away from Kagami.

Kagami stared at him, this was not the normal Kuroko.

He sighed, before speaking into the phone, "Couldn't you go get it yourself?" A long pause, "Well I planned to just go home and eat pudding and sleep… I don't have practice today…I still don't want to get it."

After another pause he put his phone away.

"I'll being off first then," He muttered scratching the back of his head, and left Kagami.

Kagami stared after him, a bit confused, wondering if Kuroko was that different on days off from school and practice.

Monday, Kuroko hadn't come to school, causing Kagami to become highly suspicious. Did Kuroko have mood swings when he was sick? Was that why he hadn't come to school? He decided to inform his teammates during basketball practice, and the Coach had confirmed that Kuroko was home sick due to a fever.

And so everyone concluded with Kagami's theory that Kuroko became different when he was sick.

_To be continued._

* * *

so I kind of rushed the end, since i'm working on my mercy thomp fanfic, I kind of was distracted and got stuck... umm thanks if you read it and liked it's kind of hard because i meant this as a little mini comic (one i never finished) so its kind of just Kagami bumping into Taka but mistaking him as Tetsuya lol_  
_


	3. Kuroko's day off part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. I respect that and please keep in mind that I am not Fujimaki Tadatoshi so when I write his characters they will not come out the same.

I do own Takashi Kuroko, he is my OC, but I do not have a concrete image for him, so he is growing and becoming more realistic with time (as realistic as manga characters can get).

* * *

"Little Tetsu-chan," The voice chimed from outside of Tetsuya Kuroko's bedroom door. He remained silent, too tired and weak to reply.

The door popped open, revealing Kuroko's cousin, Takashi Kuroko. Although they shared appearances their personalities didn't match. Kuroko was the passive, indifferent one, while Takashi was the expressive, trouble maker.

"It's time to take your medicine, so you can go to school tomorrow." He said with a dark grin.

"Leave me alone," Kuroko grumbled rolling over his side, pulling his blanket over his head. This was the most emotion or reaction Kuroko ever showed, but it spoke volumes.

Takashi sighed, "Fine I'm leaving it right here, There is a pot of soup on stove, just shout if you want some." He hovered over Kuroko's bed, staring down with a frown, "You know I really didn't do anything this time."

_This time,_ Kuroko thought a little bitterly. The reason why he was missing a second day of school was because of Takashi's tampering with his medicine.

Takashi shrugged, "If you don't trust me than ask Auntie." With that he left the room, leaving the door cracked.

Takashi entered the living room where Kuroko's mom sat on the couch watching a designing show with the usual indifferent stare that her son had inherited. She had long black hair pulled back in a bun, and dark brown eyes. She was the baker of her own bakery shop, which was currently booming in business.

"Taka," She said looking over at him with calculating eyes, "Why don't you stop by Tetsu's school and get any missing assignments, you also might as well tell his basketball team that he won't be able to make it to practice again."

Takashi went limp, falling over the loveseat in front of him, "Why can't he just call his team like he did yesterday?" He grumbled into the cushion.

"I'll cook you your favorite cakes." She bribed.

Takashi lifted his head to look at her, "But I have a soccer match coming up, so I can't eat junk."

His aunt sighed, "I suppose I will have to cook five of your favorite sweets, and deliver them after your game."

Takashi popped up, "Alright, I'll be back soon." Once he had his tennis shoes slipped on he was out the door at a jog.

Her lips twitched into a smile in satisfaction.

Takashi wasn't really a member of his soccer team, he could belong to just one club, the soccer team just borrowed him from time to time, just like the Track team, the Baseball team, and occasionally the Tennis team. So he didn't attend practices regularly, most of the time when he exercised he did it on his own time long before club activity hours. He was athletic and fairly popular for it. His grades were so-so, but if he actually studied like most students than he would be just a bit above average.

* * *

Takashi made it to his cousin's school, Seirin High, in near record time. His heart raced and he was sweating, but he was full of energy. He forced himself to slow, and on a whim decided to mess around. He forced himself to wear the indifferent stare that his aunt and cousin always had. He had done his best to perfect the look to fool his own parents and his aunt and uncle. However his aunt was the only one to really be able to tell Takashi apart.

He ghosted by students heading for home, either they had cleaning duty or their club activities finished way early. No one noticed Takashi. His cousin hadn't been alone when he perfected misdirection; in fact Takashi often helped develop new moves without meaning to. Two minds were indeed better than one.

Without any needed help, Takashi found the office, and after repeating himself several times, he managed to get Kuroko's missing assignments, and also the suggestion to borrow notes from a classmate. Apparently the teacher had mistaken Takashi as his cousin, which was what he had intended.

It was hard not to snicker with satisfaction as he headed towards Kuroko's classroom, although no one would notice him even if he burst out into a fit of laughter. The classroom was near empty, so Takashi decided that Kuroko could retrieve his missing notes when he came back.

Now he would mess with Kuroko's basketball team, people that were surely to know the normal, average, everyday Kuroko that Takashi knew. Maybe if he had thought about his plan a little longer he could've gotten his aunt to raise her bribery.

Inside the gym, the various players were getting shouted at by a female student. He wondered over to her, knowing that she was the coach, at least from the little information Kuroko leaked.

"Excuse me," Takashi said standing just barely out of her eye sight.

She stiffened before she looked at him, "Kuro…ko…" The longer she stared the more she seemed unsure, "Did you get taller?" She asked looking him over with a wary eye.

Takashi shrugged, "Probably."

She frowned, "I thought you were absent," She snapped, "Well get out there, we need to work on your endurance.

Takashi was about to sigh in annoyance. Where all coaches the same? He set down the things he had collected and joined the group jogging around the gym, letting a small smile slip.

"When did you get here Kuroko?" The tallest man in the group grumbled leading the team in the job; he didn't seem to struggle like the few in the back, probably freshmen.

"Just now," Takashi replied forcing himself to once again wear the expressionless mask. His short replied seemed to irritate the red haired giant.

They jogged around the gym about seven more times before Takashi realized the surprised stares, reminding him that his cousin wasn't a long distanced runner. He slowed his pace one step at a time, until he was near the back struggling between stopping and returning to his normal pace. That seemed to relieve suspicion.

"Should you really be running so much? Weren't you gravely ill?" One of the guys in the back huffed, struggling to talk as he ran. Takashi shrugged, to focused to talk, maybe he shouldn't have ran to his cousin's school.

"Okay, enough with warm ups," The coach called, Takashi leaned against the red haired giant, mistaking him as a wall.

"Maybe you should take it easy…" He said looking down at Takashi with an amused stare.

Takashi pushed off of him, "I'm fine," He nearly snapped but was trying to catch his breath so it lost its sharpness, luckily.

"We're going to run through circuits about ten times," The coach said with a malicious smile, it seemed like the team weren't too pleased by the idea.

"Ten times seems a bit…extreme," Takashi commented, unsure how suspicious his comment would make him.

The coach turned her glare on him, but then looked at the others, "It is needed to improve your skills." She sent them away with the blow of her whistle, no one dared argued for fear that their training would be increased.

Takashi wasn't really a basketball player, his school, Shuutoku, already had a strong basketball team, so he wasn't needed. He did know more than the basics, from a year of playing it in middle school, and every once in a while, whenever he spent time at his aunt's and uncle's he would play against Kuroko.

Everyone was focused on practice, so Takashi didn't have to worry about keeping up his act that much, because he too was focused on keeping up with everyone. This was nothing like the hell the soccer coach put him through whenever he went to soccer practice, or maybe the level was a bit equal.

By the time he was finished with the tenth 'circuit', Takashi was slumped against the wall, uncomfortably sweaty.

"Kuroko looks like he's about to die," Said a cat-faced boy, though he didn't look any better than Takashi.

"Everyone split into teams of three, and go three on three until you reach ten points, then switch the teams you're going against. Kuroko I need to speak with you." The coach said with a wary gaze.

Takashi pushed himself from the floor, which he had quickly fallen to, and trotted to the coach.

"I think you've got a good eye," Takashi said dropping the mask to grin; everyone was too busy to spare a curious gaze towards the two. "What gave me away?"

The coach's gaze lowered, "You're stats are too high,"

Takashi quirked an eyebrow. "Stats?" He questioned, wondering what she was talking about.

"Muscle, weight, height, stuff like that, you were to fast, and your kept smiling every once and awhile. Also Kuroko wouldn't be carrying make up work from today." She pointed out, glancing at the papers Takashi left out in the open, it had today's current date and some page references on the top page.

Takashi shrugged, "Well it wouldn't be any fun if I didn't leave enough clues." He glanced at the mini matches; the club members were all so serious about basketball. "I'm glad that Tetsu's found his way back to basketball, he was so glum for a long time."

He held turned his smile towards the coach.

"Maybe I'll visit again when Tetsu-chan is here, I'm sure that will be most interesting." He gave a halfhearted bow, "Don't tell the others, just make up a convincing excuse why _Kuroko _went home early," He winked at her, and retrieved his stuff before lightly jogging out of the gym.

* * *

Takashi left Kuroko's assignments on his desk. He admired Kuroko being able to survive daily practices that begun like _that_, maybe he would attend soccer practice more than he was. He ruffled his cousin's hair, not at all worried that he would disturb Kuroko's sleep. He no longer had a fever.

* * *

So yeah another crappy half hearted chapter, i'm sure its full of mistakes... but i had fun at writing it lol, and well i still need to practice and develop Takashi's character


	4. Part 3 Promised Sweets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. I respect that and please keep in mind that I am not Fujimaki Tadatoshi so when I write his characters they will not come out the same.

I do own Takashi Kuroko, he is my OC, but I do not have a concrete image for him, so he is growing and becoming more realistic with time (as realistic as manga characters can get).

* * *

"Shin-chan!" Takashi called throwing himself at the unsuspecting freshman, one of Takashi's favorite ways to greet people. Shintarou Midorima hadn't been slightly aware of Takashi's approaching presence, while his comrade, Kazunari Takao, who was standing beside him watched with an amused grin.

"Don't you have a soccer game today?" Shintarou questioned, doing his best to remain calm and unaffected.

Takashi shrugged; he held onto a paper bag filled with sweets, "They didn't ask me to help this time. So their throwing the match or it's an easy win."

"So you thought you could bother us?"

Takashi grinned; he seemed to love annoying Shintarou. "I gotta look out from my cute little underclassmen."

Kazunari chuckled, "Taka-sempai, you're much shorter than us." He pointed out.

Shintarou looked at him. '_Taka-sempai, when did he start calling him that?'_

"Give it time, I will shoot up, and be the tallest man in the world!"

Shintarou sighed, at first he had mistaken the second year as his old teammate Tetsuya Kuroko. They had been on the same basketball team in middle school. Takashi was nothing like Kuroko, he quickly learned that. However, like Kuroko, Shintarou didn't like Takashi either.

"Not possible," Kazunari remarked with a grin.

"Anyway how are the preliminaries going?" He asked, handing Kazunari a cake. He pulled one out for Shintarou, who was rejecting the sweet. Eating junk food wouldn't help with the upcoming games, even if Shuutoku was known as the 'King of the East' for its basketball, and all the team members were elites compared to most high school basketball teams.

"Lets' go, we have to go ," Shintarou replied, ignoring Takashi, sometimes it was best that way. He was like Ryouta Kise, also a previous teammate from middle school that Shintarou didn't really much care for.

Takashi clicked his tongue, handing Shintarou's cake to Kazunari, who had finished eating his first cake. Shintarou almost slapped the cake out of his hand.

"Fine, fine, see you guys. Good luck, but don't get to down if you lose, it happens sometimes." Takashi said with a wave. Shintarou almost turned around to beat the upperclassman, it was only the reminder that he was trying to provoke Shintarou that kept him going forward.

* * *

Takashi lounged in the living room at his Aunt's and Uncle's. Only his Aunt was home, but she was busy sorting out business for her bakery. So Takashi watched TV while munching away on the promised sweets.

"You're going to lose that physique of yours if you just lie around eating junk all day," His aunt chided, although lately, since his trip to Seirin, Takashi had been pushing himself more and more with his exercises. He had even attended Soccer practice six times in the past few weeks.

"I just wanna sleep and get fat sometimes," He muttered, but decided to not eat anymore. He sat up, "I'm going to the park, I guess…"

The front door opened, and Kuroko entered, "…I'm home," He said in a bored, disappointed tone. He was sucking on the straw, drinking his favorite vanilla milkshake.

"Great timing, Tetsu-chan!" Takashi beamed; he leapt to his feet with a sudden renewal of energy, "Let's go to the park together,"

Kuroko stared, for a long time, "No…"he replied and headed for the kitchen.

"Don't be like Tetsu-chan, it's just that park." Takashi urged, he started getting on his shoes.

"I'm tired from practice," Kuroko replied.

"When did practice stop you from going to the park? We can even play basketball," He went to the closet to snag Kuroko's basketball.

"Don't walk in the house once you've put your shoes on," Kuroko's mom scolded, knowing without even having to see, "Just go with him Tetsu, if you get to tired have Taka carry you home."

With a few hesitant minutes, Kuroko appeared before Takashi, dressed down in shorts and a t-shirt as Takashi was. Takashi grinned at his small victory.

* * *

So since Takashi attends Shuutoku (i'm not sure if i mentioned this but he does) i decided to give a little preview of him bothering Midorima. And well you get a preview of how Takashi is trying to shove treats on his underclassmen *snicker* he does the same with Kuroko (although we all know how little Kuroko eats so it doesn't really work)


End file.
